The present invention relates to receptacles for hand-picked fruit, and the like, and more specifically to picking bags with protective liners.
Apples and other fruit are often hand-picked and placed in an open bag carried by the picker which is periodically emptied by opening the bottom of the bag. The bag is usually made from canvas, or a similar heavy fabric, in the form of a cylinder open at both ends. One end is folded over and attached to an outer wall to form the bottom of the bag, which may be released from its attachment on the outside of the bag to allow the contents to empty through the lower open end. A metal framework is sometimes provided to maintain the cylindrical configuration of the bag while in use.
Although a shoulder strap, or similar carrying means, is commonly provided on such picking bags, it is frequently more comfortable or convenient for the picker to rest the bag on a tree limb or ladder rung while picking and depositing fruit in the bag. Also, in handling the bag when partly or fully filled with fruit, it is often hit against the ladder, limbs, etc. In either case the fruit is subject to bruising or crushing which is often severe enough to materially lessen the value of the fruit.
Attempts to reinforce or reconstruct picking bags to provide greater protection from the fruit have never met with a great deal of success since they have tended to create other problems, some of them equally as objectionable as the aforementioned fruit damage. For example, bags made of thicker material, more protective to the fruit, are often too heavy or cumbersome for convenient use. Some materials which have been used are spongy and absorb a large amount of water, with obvious disadvantages.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a receptacle for hand-picked fruit which effectively protects the fruit from bruising while in the receptacle, yet does not materially add to its weight or bulk.
A further object is to provide a picking bag for apples, or the like, which allows the use of conventional, bottom-opening picking bags with supporting metal framework while protecting the fruit with a removable bag liner.
Another object is to provide a removable, protective, picking bag liner which will not absorb water to any noticeable extent and is adaptable for use with various sizes of bags.
A still further object is to provide a receptacle for hand-picked fruit wherein a one-piece, removable liner provides protection for fruit within a conventional canvas picking bag while at the same time reducing repair and maintenance costs for the bags by providing internal protection thereto and by allowing the use of worn bags with holes or rips without danger of fruit loss.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.